


Captain James Ryan Haywood and The Legendary Treasure of Kasabian

by montes-carpatus (Carpathyah)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Pirate, F/M, Friendship, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 03:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2214615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carpathyah/pseuds/montes-carpatus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin Free, an English soldier, is taken hostage on the Edgar X by Captain James Ryan Haywood and his crew and is taken on the pirate’s quest for the legendary treasure of Kasabian. An island that is to appear every one hundred years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain James Ryan Haywood and The Legendary Treasure of Kasabian

**Author's Note:**

> Artwork by fantasyisrealityfore

Few lamps light up the shore of the English beach. Ships lined the ports of the seaside town. The pubs were filled with men and women of all ages. The sounds of laughter and clanging jugs of whiskey could be heard out in the moonlit night. Though, the smell of dying ocean waters stunk the air and burned his nose. Rats skidded across the wooden planks and it made him wonder why would anyone want to be around here anyways. The cold tiled walls of the houses felt smiley, like they were submerged underwater for long periods of times. He felt disgusted as he wiped his hands onto his pants. He wished he brought his gloves with him but he hadn’t and his best way to get in was to look as much like them as possible. He gulped hard and he could feel his heartbeat in his ear drums. His jacket was itchy and rough against his arm and he couldn’t wait to take it off. He squeaked as he heard a rat at his feet and almost tripped over some pots and pans that were against the wall for no particular reason.

He took a deep breath and entered the bar, trying not to catch anyone’s eyes. The men were loud and drunk, spilling their whiskey on the tables. He had to remember what he was there for. He looked up from under his hat and caught the familiar red scarf on the large hat in the corner of the bar where he suspected he would be. He smiled to himself that he was right this time.

“Whaddya like cutiepie?” A busty barmaid asked him as he sat down at a table. He asked just for one and she was off into the crowd. He was getting squished by the two large men next to him. Elbow ramming into his thin arm and he winced at the developing bruise. His eyes never left his target.

He was sitting in the corner, near the window. He faced the room. Not afraid to show his face to the crown. He had a large scar on his cheek that was unique to him.His long black coat was pushed to the elbows as he leaned forward and drank his whiskey. He was talking to a man much smaller than him. The smaller man wore a thinned out white long sleeves blouse. His belt was wrapped around his waist several times and had seashells hanging from them. He couldn’t hear but he could only assume they made music when he moves. His target was a dirty blond, his fingers decorated with only a couple gold bands. He had a pendant around his neck that fell out of his vest. It was an anchor with a skull on it. It looked dark blue and he could barely see it.

Slowly through the night, he made his way closer to the table. He joined some mean looking men in a drink or two. He laughed along with them but what he was really interested was hearing what the man had to say in the corner. The whiskey made him slightly tipsy due to his small size and the size of the mug. Finally, he was within ear’s reach.

“We would have to sail into the waters near Spain and then stop in Portugal before we head for the long trip near the new England eastern coast,” he overheard from the small man. “We leave at dawn. No clouds in the sky should give us an easy start.”

“The map leads us from the Colonies to Dominica, but we have to make a detour in between the islands south. Might meet some unwanted guests along the way,” the Captain told him.

“Hey kid! Here’s another one, man ya up,” a sailor broke his concentration on the conversation and slammed another keg of whiskey in front of him. He faked a smile to thank him. Now he wished he ate more than some cured meats and bread before coming here. He brought it to his lips and chugged the liquid. It burned his throat but not as much as his first keg. The alcohol was getting to him and his confidence level. He wanted to sing along with them. And so he did. He got up on the table and sang a tune that he knew as a child. His new friends clapped their hands as he danced. He got cheers from all around him. He was in blissful pleasure.

His long coat got caught under his heel and he found himself falling backwards and onto the cold floor. He groaned in pain.

“He’s a military soldier!” someone cried. He leaned up onto his forearms to find his hat beside him and his jacket wide open to expose his gold, white and blue uniform. His head was spinning.

That’s when he heard shells clanging against each other and big heavy boots. The singing and chanting stopped. Gasps were heard. He didn’t understand what was going on.

“A spy huh?” he heard from above him. He looked up to see the man who was sitting in front of his target look down at him. “Captain, should we take him onto the ship?” That’s when he heard a low chuckle.

“I don’t give mercy to spies, bring him with us,” the Captain told his partner. The English soldier was too drunk to do anything and let himself get picked up violently over his shoulder. The heavy footsteps of the man carrying and the motion could put him to sleep. He closed his eyes and let the alcohol take over his system.

He hit the floor with a rude awakening and it shook his system awake. He goaned in pain and went onto his back. He felt like he could puke but it wasn’t coming up. The world was spinning around him and he was afraid to open his eyes. He could feel the wind in his face and hear the seagulls in the sky. The motion of what he was on was gentle. His hands were tied with rope behind his back and his arms were cramping for how long he’s been tied like that. His coat felt wet and heavy under him.

“Well, guess Ryan brought in a stray cat. Wake up kid,” he heard a grouchy man say. He didn’t want to wake up. He prefered to stay on the cold wooden ground. It smelled heavily of seaweed and salt. It made his stomach churn and twist.

“I am Gavino Free, and you are under arrest for arson and murder Captain James Ryan Hay-” he shouted from the ground. He wasn’t very loud and the man kicking his side laughed.

“I’m not the Captain, the Captain is in his cabin, now get up kid, I don’t want to carry you,” he laughed as he pulled him off the ground with force from his collar. Gavin shot his eyes open and was nearly blinded by the sunlight. Once he got used to it, he realized he was on a ship. A large ship. Crew members tended to their duties around him.The only difference was the giant black flags that hung from the mainmastes. It was obvious that the ship once belonged to the Navy but it was stolen and overtaken by pirates.

He opened the door and threw him onto his knees. He tried to budge out of his restraints but there was no use. He looked up to see his target, Captain James Ryan Haywood, a notorious pirate that has a long list of charges against him. He looked exhausted under the sunlight. The deep darks and purples around his blue eyes made him look drained. He was sitting on top of his desk, hunched over to look at him.

There was no mistaking the gun and sword that were awkwardly at his hip. The metal twinkled in the sunlight that creeped in from the window. Gavin gulped, he knew he was going to get a bullet to the head. He was done for. He looked down and waited.

“Look up, look at me,” he ordered. Gavin looked up, trying to straighten his back. He didn’t want to be afraid. He was doing this for the sake of justice. “Who’s commands do you follow?”

“Why do you want to know?” he spat back. It wasn’t a good idea but after years of being a spy, that question was not uncommon. It came to him like breathing. Captain Ryan sat up from his desk and walked on over to him. He pulled out his sword and lifted his chin with the edge. The sharp tip poked painfully at his neck.

“Hope this gives you a good enough reason,” he replied. Gavin looked up at him. He was afraid.

“I’ve been ordered by Captain Michael Burns,” he confessed. The sword dropped and he took deep breaths. Relieved he was still alive. The Captain turned on his heels and walked back to his desk. He stabbed his sword into his desk, scaring Gavin with the sound. He heard a sigh and his shoulders stiffened.

Suddenly Gavin knew that he wasn’t going to leave that ship.

“He’s only a kid, Burns,” he heard the Captain mumble. He took back his sword and walked back to Gavin. He shut his eyes in fear for the worse but instead he cut the ropes that tied his wrists together. He brought them forward and heard a few pops of his bones and saw the red marks that burned his wrists. 

Though, the Captain wasn’t done with him just yet. He yanked him from his jacket collar to stand up.

“Mop the deck, Soldier,” he commanded and dragged him to the door where he threw him out on deck. Gavin’s heart was beating too fast and he sat down to regain his breath.

“Hey! Gavin! Ryan spared your life huh?” he looked up to see the man who brought him to Ryan in the first place. He had a mop and wooden bucket in his hands. “You heard the man, mop the deck.”

He wanted to stay alive. That was his main priority and so he took the mop and bucket and began to “wash” the deck. The sun was very hot and it beat down on his coat. He still had his uniform underneath. It was damp and hot. The buttons were known for pinching at his skin. He looked around if the Quartermaster was still around and quickly removed his coat and unbuttoned his uniform. He tied it around his waist and put his coat back on.

“Sneaky little shit you are, spy,” a recognizable voice said from nearby. He turned around quickly and saw it was the same man from the bar. His shells still jingled as he moved. Only now in the sunlight, he can see the hints of red in his dark brown hair and the freckles on his cheeks. His face did not match his way of speech. “What’s your name?”

Gavin gulped. “Gavin Free.”

“Name’s Michael Jones, I steer the ship if you hadn’t noticed already. Surprised Ryan hadn’t thrown you off in the water to drown,” he told him as he continued to hold the wheel in front of him with ease. He stared out into the distance, slightly squinting from the harsh sun. His brown hat was also laced with small shells.

“I’m surprised as well,” he responded as he picked back up his mop to clean the seaweed that splashed onto the deck. It was slimy and it only made it worse. It stunk and he wished he could just hide in a hole somewhere until they hit land again.

Mopping the deck gave him time to think, time to wonder where he went wrong that he agreed to go on a mission to get information from the most notorious pirate known at the time. Now he was held captive on his boat, never to see England again. He was dragged into the military at fourteen and had reached up the ranks due to stealth and having a good memory for information. First time he did it, he was able to pass as a crew member until before the boat sailed for France. Of course, he had sneaked off and reported back to his Captain. The pirate was found soon enough and the boat drowned along with its Captain. Ten successful arrests later, he was granted to find just the smallest amount of information he could on Captain James Ryan Haywood. Rumors had circulated that he had finally found the map to Kasabian and it’s lost treasure. He got dressed with the only attire he had and a big old black coat and hat. He passed well. Until the alcohol got to him and his badges flickered in the candlelight of the pub.

Occasionally, he would watch the crewmates shuffle around deck to their duties. Quartermaster Geoff walked around the dock in his fancy coat and boots. Brand new. He wasn’t a wreck like the rest, no, he must’ve known how to gamble.The buckles on his coat were gold and he was trimmed all over with gold detailing. His pistol hung at his hip and he carried a bottle of rum. A drunk. Alcoholic he concluded but damn, he was the best drunk he has ever seen.

He must’ve got lost in his thoughts when he got hit in the back of the head.

“Ow, sorry,” he apologized before looking to who hit him. His eyes widened when he got what he didn’t expect.

“Hey, you’re Gavin right? The new cat on board?” she asked. She was shorter than him but she was scarier than Geoff for sure. Long brown hair with random beads and dreads decorated her shoulders. She made it clear she was a woman, and a damn fearful one. He noticed the daggers in their cuffs near her bosom and a pendant hung around her neck. Her green eyes were bright and showed years of sailing. The exposure to the sun brought out freckles along her cheeks.

“Y-Yes! M’am! But, I’m no cat, “ he explained. He went to shield his eyes from the sun. Her hat was large, like Geoff’s and she seemed to be more at ease on the boat than he’ll ever be. She circled him. Looking at what was left of his uniform. Her heels tapped against the deck, echoing her presence. Gavin held on tightly onto his mop. He gulped as he watched her.

“No, not a cat, more like an annoying parrot,” she said before pulling onto his collar. He was going to get threatened again. “Be good, please. Ryan doesn’t want to kill you, and neither do I. You’re useful to us and he rather not have more blood on his hands than he already has,” her voice was sincere and kind despite her dominating appearance. She let go and walked away, yelling after someone else for sleeping on the job. He saw a couple of shells hang from her waist; familiar shells.

He mopped until Geoff called for dinner. Everyone sped past him as he quickly made his way down to the quarters. It was loud as everyone squished themselves onto the benches. He found a place next to a young man, who looked about his size but he had dark hair and dark skin. Him too, had a pendant around his neck, but it was larger and had the emblem of an octopus taking over a boat. The copper detailing began to rust to its bluish-green colour.

“Greetings, you are?” Gavin asked as they waited for their bowl of whatever. He turned to him.

“Ray, Navigator, and you?” he replied. Friendly enough Gavin concluded.

“Gavin, hostage,” he forced a smile. It was enough to make Ray chuckle.

“Welcome aboard,” he said and shook his hand. His white sleeves were pulled up to his elbows. He was scarred, some worse than others. Some scars didn’t look natural at all. His hands were tattooed with a language he didn’t know. He looked away to receive his bowl of boiled vegetables and meat. With a large metal spoon, he scooped it into his mouth. He scrunched up his nose due to the saltiness of the meat burn his throat. The mixture of carrots, cabbage and potatoes was overcooked to the point it melted in his mouth. He wanted to throw up but his begging stomach needed whatever it could to survive. He ate it all, forcing himself to swallow it. His throat felt raw and really wished he could have anything to drink. He tried to gulp down the salt but there was no use. Ray tapped his shoulder and presented him with a cup.

“Take it,” he ordered and he did and gulped down the wine. It was old but excellent nonetheless.

“Thanks,” he smiled as he gave him back the cup. Half ashamed that he drank it all without leaving him some. Though, Ray was sympathetic and offered to let him share his bunker that evening.

“What’s your story, Ray?” he asked as they got ready for bed. Ray had showed him the quickest way to rid of soil without wasting much water. He watched Ray wash his chest with a rag. He was scarred, everywhere. Some were knives or whips. Some scars were covered in tattoos.

“I was onboard a ship from Puerto Rico to The King’s Land when Captain Ryan boarded the ship and saved us. Some of us were lost, but he saved me. It would’ve been better off to leave me to die, but alas, I am bounded to the chain around my neck and the scripture on my back,” he explained as Gavin removed his heavy coat and his uniform and left it as a pile on the ground. He didn’t understand much about the scriptures until he turned his back to pick up something and his entire back looked like a map. He was wide eyed and wished he could see it better in the candlelight. He didn’t say a word as they both crawled onto the bed. The sheets were thin and the bed was made out of hay and other found materials. He heard other sailors and crewmates snore and cough. He was as still as he could, feeling Ray’s heavy breaths behind him and feeling the rush of the waves beneath him. He was soon drifted off to sleep.

He could never get used to Geoff waking them up in the morning. He had to mop the deck for God knows how long until Geoff told him down to go help Jack the Boatswain with his tasks. The lower parts of the boat were less humid and cooler than the deck. He was relieved to get out of the sun and into the shade.

Jack was a large, tall man with a beard that reminded him of custard made out of dark ripe peaches. It was coarse and his hair matched. It was pulled back in a low ponytail. His clothes were mostly made of dark horse leather. A belt with many tools hung at his hip. His boots trimmed with steel.

“You’re Gavin, right? The sneaky English soldier?” he asked. Gavin sighed and nodded. Though, Jack was very kind to him. He passed him a pair of spare leather gloves as he helped saw wood pieces. Jack would watch over him, happy to have his help for smaller assignments. Soon, the pieces were ready and together, they climbed back up to the dock. Jack would climb the sails, reinforcing the metal chains that held the sail.

Meanwhile, back in England, in a Fort off the southern shore, was a man, ever so powerful and prideful. His golden buckles twinkled in the morning sun against his red and black uniform. His white gloves covered his tanned hands. He held his gold pocket watch in his hands, watching it tick and counting down to the next event.

The doors were pushed wide open by his First Mate. His uniform was crooked, as in his shirt was unbuttoned under his similar red jacket; he never bothered with a wig. He clutched his hat in his hands.

“They’re travelling towards the shores of Portugal right now. They’ll be there in days’ time, we’ll never make it in time,” he explained. The other man turned towards him. He was his best friend since they met in training many years ago.

“I got news for you, Joel,” he smiled. Joel looked at him disbelief. “We’ve got plenty of time.”

“Burns, I don’t have the time for this guessing game,” Joel urged on as he walked to his desk where laid a large world map. Little pins marked ships and armies along the waters and continents. Red pins marked the English navy while the black ones represented the one pirate ship they were after.  He looked at the route his Captain had marked down.

“They’re going to be in Madeira to stock up on supplies. We’ll leave tomorrow at dawn,” Captain Burnie Burns explained to his Quartermaster. Joel sat down in the golden chair to think, he had a lot of work to do this afternoon. He would have to prepare their ship. He sighed.

“Are you certain that Ryan has the map? I do not deny your knowledge of the situation Burns, but, Gavin would’ve returned by now with information,” Joel questioned. Burnie made his way to the table.

“We lost Gavin, they’ve taken him hostage on the Edgar X,” Burnie explained. Joel looked at him wide-eyed in disbelief. He was the one who had sent him on the assignment. He was the one he trained for the position in the navy. A sudden rush of guilt flooded his system as he felt the blood drain from his face and his hands. He put his head in his hands. He thought of the worse, of how he might’ve been killed by now.

“Dammit Burnie, he was the best we had,” he cursed. Burnie sighed. He was also worried for Gavin’s well-being.

“Captain, excuse me,” a voice said from the door. They raised their heads to see a well-dressed soldier. “You called for me?” He stood up straight and looked at his Captain directly in the eyes. He stood with courage and willing to protect his country. It was admirable. His face was dark with the scruff of a growing beard.

“Yes, Lieutenant Daniel Gruchy, are you and your soldiers ready to board the ship by dawn?” Burnie asked him.

“Yes, Captain,” he replied with a blank face.

“Good, prepare yourselves, then, I’ll report back to you in the morning,” he nodded and Daniel was excused.

“Now, talk to me, what are you planning?” Joel urged on.

“Would you like to meet her instead?” Burnie asked. Joel was getting frustrated with his Captain. Many years of working together had strengthened their partnership in their duty of trying to capture Captain James Ryan Haywood on his many charges of murder and pirating.

Their plan had changed into more than petty capturing and jailing. Captain Burnie has slipped the words “unfinished business” in their conversation once and never said them again or elaborated on what past they once had. Though, Burnie had slipped revenge many times. Joel never asked about it, it was left as a mystery to uncover at a later date. It was a personal matter made into his as well.

Then, came the legend of Kasabian. It was a legend that they came to know when they captured followers of Captain Ryan. Kasabian. Riches beyond anyone’s dreams in the tropical islands. The island who only appear once every one hundred years and it was no coincidence that Captain Ryan would be the one to go after it.  By the means of black magic, Ryan had managed to obtain the map. Legend has it that he had a young man on board who had once witnessed the treasure for himself, though, cursed forever by The Flying Dutchman.

Legends, and more legends. Nothing more.

“Are you sure she’s still in London?” Joel asked as he followed Burnie through the alleyways of the port. It was dark, and he was afraid of getting his ankles grabbed from whatever hid in the sewers. He hated the small, it was damp, smelled of incense and death. Joel held a scarf up to his nose.The slippery stones were lit by Burnie’s oil lamp.

“I’m pretty sure, where else would she go?” Burnie replied. Him too was bothered by the smell but he needed her knowledge, her powers, whatever she was. He needed her on this journey.

They arrived and Burnie pushed through the beads that hung in the doorway aside to enter. It smelled heavily of lavender and pine wood. Along the walls were shelves with vials and jars of powders and items in vinegar that he rather stay oblivious to their contents.

They weren’t alone, there was two men who sat on the ground, staying guard. They rose up, towering over them.

“What is your business with Madame Barbaros,” one of them asked. He had a knife in hand. Joel thought it was a bad idea and maybe they should turn back.

“She knows my business,” Burnie replied. One them growled. It was obvious that they didn’t trust them.

“Let them in!” A feminine voice cried. The guards moved aside and they went into the room. She was nothing like Joel expected. Her long blonde locks was accessorized with feathers and and her lips were painted with a dark shade of red. She wore a thick fur hooded shawl. It was lined with fox fur. Her gown was long torn and cut to sit at the knee. She sat down on velvet imported pillows. In front of her was a black cauldron, bubbling over a small fire.

“Madame Barbaros, really Barbara?” Burnie joked. She smirked, looking at him with sky blue eyes that can make any man swoon and fall in love with her. Joel didn’t think she was safe, especially with an angelic face like hers.

“Well, when you have a wanted sign over your head, you do what you have to do. Now, I’m guessing you need my help,” she asked. She smirked as she rose from her seat. A cat pendant hung around her neck with heavy chains. He had heard of such things before and he never believed it to be true until that moment. She was a witch.

“Kasabian,” Burnie simply replied.

“What about it? Was is it to you?” Her smirk disappeared. Burnie sighed.

“You know the way there. You know the legend inside and out of it.”

“It’s a very dangerous road. Captain James Ryan, is on the right path. He figured out the best path, yet, not the safest path. His ship is cursed, or at least, someone is cursed on it. The Flying Dutchman is onto him, he awoke him and he isn’t too pleased with the morning sun. They have to be quick, or else it’ll be to the depths of Poseidon’s Graveyard for him. His time is ticking.”

“So, we have a better chance of getting the treasure of Kasabian-”

She furrowed her eyebrows. “No, that I not what I mean. You are the enemy of Captain James Ryan, you are cursed by hatred and betrayal. You will be lucky if you get out of Kasabian alive.”

Burnie and Joel did not say a word.

“You’re going to need a few protectant spells and charms,” she thought out loud and rushed to her shelves to shove some vials into the leather bag that was hidden by her cloak. The bottled crackled as they hit each other in the bag.  Burnie smiled at Joel. Joel furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

“You’re the best Barbara,” Burnie told her.

“I know,” she replied. Among her vials was a fully loaded pistol that she snuck into her bag.

She kept her hood over her head as her hand over his chest to cover the pendant as she followed Burnie and Joel to the ship. It was barely dawn when they woke her to board the ship. She looked up to the giant sails and the enormous English flag that flapped in the wind. Many men in uniform passed her, carrying barrels of food, wooden crates of weapons and gunpowder. She decided to shove her pendant in her brassiere. It was cold against her chest but for once it relieved some of the weight of the chains around her neck.

Upon stepping onto the ship, her stomach churned and twisted. Something was extremely off about the ship. Perhaps it was cursed, she couldn’t tell just yet. She knew that the trip wouldn’t be easy.

She followed them to the quarters. Past the regular crew’s bunks and beds was another door. Inside was a few beds that were much better than the rest.

“You can sleep in here, we will guarantee your safety,” Joel explained. She nodded in thanks. It was better than any bed she slept on. They left her to get comfortable. She placed her bag on the ground, close to a trunk ment for her. Curiosity got the best of her and she opened it. She almost cried, inside were clothes meant for her in change into. She felt the fabric in her hands. It was a lot lighter than her current attire. She took advantage of the time to change into them. She untied her old corset and slipped out of her old torn dress.

“Give me a moment Miles! I have left the map of in my trunk,” a voice cried outside her door. She quickly pulled on her pantyhose and the provided leather pants and searched her leather bag for her pistol. She pulled it out and pointed it towards the door the moment the stranger opened it. She held her breath as he entered the room, almost screaming as he saw her in nothing by pants and her brassiere.

“Holy shit,” he cursed as he turned away. “I mean no harm. Please, don’t kill me,” he pleaded. He tried to inch towards the trunk.

“Don’t move,” she warned him. He stopped moving. “What’s your name?”

“Jordan Cwierz! I’m the Sea Artist! Please don’t kill me, I’ll keep your secret,” he pleaded again, putting his hands up in the air.. She looked down and saw her chain was hanging visibly around her neck. She didn’t need more people knowing who she was. “I have no weapons on me. I just need the map to get us to Portugal.”

“Get your map and leave,” she ordered. He quickly lowered his hands to walked over to his trunk and pulled out the rolled up piece of parchment. He shielded his eyes as he quickly ran out the door. She lowered her gun and quickly got dressed. She didn’t know whether she should stay in the cabin or explore. She decided it would be boring to linger around as she tied her cloak around her neck and placed the military hat on her head. It was unlady-like to be wearing pants, but she was no ordinary woman. After all, it was a change from holding up broken plastic pieces to hold up her dress. The pistol was tucked away in the inside of the provided vest.

Her stomach kept churning as she walked around the dock, watching the sun rise in the horizon. They would be parting soon.

“Hey! Ma'am!” A voice called out for her. It was the same man who walked in on her. She stiffened her back. “I deeply apologize for my intruding, it was extremely rude of me. Please, forgive me,” he apologized as he placed his hat on his chest in sincerity. She looked into his blue eyes, he was an innocent soul. A creative soul with no means of doing harm to anyone.

“Thank you, Sir Cwierz. Your apology has been taken to heart,” she replied. He smiled as he placed his hat back on his head.

They were merely a day away from the Portuguese shore line, when Gavin saw Ray enter the Captain’s quarters. He was mopping the deck, again. Ridding it of the seaweed that collected during harsher waters. He had grown accustomed to his new crewmates, though, he wished of home. He thought of his old Captain and if they were trying to get him back or they have forgotten him entirely and replaced him. He shook his head of the dark thoughts and pushed his sleeves back up to his elbow. His hands were slimey from picking up the seaweed and throwing it back into the ocean. He was thankful for a cloudy day but his stomach didn’t appreciate the winds.

Soon, the door swung open and Captain Ryan walked out in a heavy stride towards Geoff. He couldn’t hear what he was saying but he guessed it wasn’t good news. He took his bucket of seaweed and tipped it over the fence and listened to it plop into the water. He lowered his rope to pick up a little bit of water. He walked up to meet Michael at the wheel.

“Hey Gavino, having fun cleaning seaweed?” he asked as he saw him come into view with a bucket and a mop. He found it hilarious. Gavin groaned.

“Haha, no, it’s bloody disgusting,” he commented. Michael had become much nicer to him recently but in a sarcastic way. He watched how he effortlessly turned the wheel to the currents. His shells chimed in the wind. Michael as well had left his hat in the quarters; it was too windy. His dark brown curls were blown away from his face.”Ray went to go see Ryan, something’s wrong. He’s talking with Geoff right now,” he informed him. For someone stuck at the wheel most of the way, he turned into Michael’s updater.

“Ray coming out of the quarters is never a good sign. That pendant around him is fucking dangerous. Though, Ryan needs him, I need him. He has the goddamn map on his back!” Michael exclaimed.

“Dangerous?” Gavin asked. He sat on the ground to listen.

“Ray is cursed by Kasabian, to be blunt,” he exclaimed. He heard footsteps come from the stairs. Gavin quickly jumped to his feet to prove he was working. It was Geoff.

“Hey Michael, when do you think we’ll be at Madeira?” he asked.

“We should be there by sundown the latest. I can’t tell the time due to the clouds but a few hours max.”

Geoff walked up closer to Michael. He stood beside him at the wheel.

“They left this morning, Ray felt it. They have the witch with them,” he explained. Michael went quiet. “Prepare yourself tonight,” He turned away to go back down, not noticing Gavin. Michael’s hands tightened onto the handles of the wheel. Gavin vaguely heard what Geoff said. He left Michael alone to drive the ship and he walked down to see if there’s anything else he could clean. Everyone else seems normal, though Geoff and Lindsay seemed worried and occupied.

“There you are!” Lindsay cried as she saw him. She grabbed him by the arm and pulled him towards Ryan’s cabin. Her nails hurt his arm. Upon entering, he saw Ryan sit at his desk, as if he was going to get chained down again. This was his time, they no longer needed him. He was terrified, he didn’t even get the chance to tell Ray goodbye.

Lindsay held onto him as she presented him to Ryan. “Here he is Captain.”

“Gavin,” Ryan started.

“Y-yes, Captain?”

“I’ve got news today that your Captain is sailing towards Portugal as well. Now, I am not going to hurt you. I do not want to hurt you. Though, you are my hostage for this particular reason. What is Captain Burnie’s use for a witch on board?”

“A witch? I don’t know any witch,” he replied. Though, the words came out harsher than intended and Lindsay’s grip tightened enough to make him wince in pain.

“Are you telling me the truth?” Ryan was gentle, as if he was bottling his rage deep inside.

“Yes, Captain James Ryan. I swear.” Gavin couldn’t decide if he should be on his Captain’s side or the Pirate’s side. Though, his life was at stake. “Though, I can intelligently guess her use for him.”

“Go on,”

“Captain Burnie spoke of protecting himself and the ship. I thought of bodyguards but he is a soldier just as I am. He carries a gun, much like you. He wouldn’t need no bloody protection.. just a theory. I was a spy, but not for my own crew.” he told. Ryan nodded and he was let go.

The skies had cleared up by the time Michael sailed them onto the quiet beach of Madeira. The sun was setting with the clouds long behind them. What was beautiful made Gavin and the rest of the crew anxious. Ryan had called for those to stay on the ship and Ray, Michael, Geoff, Jack, Lindsay, and Gavin to stay beside him. Some men were already bringing cargo onto the boat. Cargo filled with fruit, beans and dried meats.

“Keep this on you, you’ll need it,” Geoff said as he gave him a sword. It felt heavy in his hands but he was grateful for it anyways. He attached it around his waist; feeling the weight at his hip. Geoff, Jack and Lindsay stayed closer to Ryan while Gavin stayed between Michael and Ray. The forest was thick and the path had branches and leaves in the way.

“Why are we here anyways?” Gavin asked.

“Hell if I know, I only steer the boat,” Michael responded, pushing aside branches in the way.

“Ryan says supplies but we are here for something more,” Ray spoke. Gavin glimpsed at the pendant that hung around his neck and looked back in front of him as he tried to not step on any of the wildlife.

“I knew something felt off,” Michael thought aloud.

“Off?” Gavin wondered.

They walked into a small village. As they followed behind Ryan, seemed like everyone was afraid of them.

“Is this about the English navy having a witch on board?” Gavin asked nervously.  Michael shrugged. Ray only looked ahead of him. Gavin swallowed his thick saliva. He wished that he didn’t bring his coat with him. The humidity of the forest was getting under his skin and he felt sticky with sweat.

“Ray, please come here,” Ryan called out and Ray ran up front. Ray spoke to a man in broken Portuguese but it was better than nothing. He nodded and led them to a house with pink brick. Ryan knocked on the door and she opened the door. Her hair was the colour of fresh blood and her skin white as milk. Her dress was of high class. She smiled at first to the visit but soon her smile turned upside down.

“Lady Turney, you have received my letter?” Lindsay had asked her. She nodded. She looked at Gavin and the others before she ushered them inside. Her home was as pretty as her: decorated with gold and lace. She seemed fidgety in her seat. She played with her fingers.

“The English are coming, you probably are aware. My men are helping your crew stock at the moment with ammunition, gunpowder and food. Though, I know you are here for a special piece to a pendant,” she explained as she pulled a chain out of her bosom. Upon sight did Ray grab at his own. “I believe it’s Ray that has the first piece of the pendant.” Ray walked on over to receive the piece. He clipped the piece on the back of what he already owned. He started to scratch at his clothes and he pulled off his shirt. Gavin’s eyes widened as the map on Ray’s back grew lower, as if there was more to the story.

“We must leave immediately,” Ryan announced as the map finished forming down his back and onto his hip. “Thank you Meg, you are free now.” He comforted as he leaned over to kiss her head. She smiled before she wept. Gavin wanted to reach out to comfort her for what devilish curse or task was put upon her.

“Thank you James, now be on your way, hurry! While there is still wind! Please, I’ll be alright,” she commanded through her tears. While everyone was in a rush, Gavin quickly walked up to her.

“I’ll come back for you Lady Turney, my name is Gavin Free from Oxfordshire, I won’t forget,” he told her before kissing her hand and rushing out the door to join the rest. It had become night while they were in the house but they had no choice to find the boat back in the dark. They had found the beach.

“Lift the sails!” Ryan’s booming shout to his crew. Everyone made their way up to the ladder and to their respected places. Lindsay and Geoff were shouting to organize everyone. Jack had quickly gone to the quarters to prepare the ammunition and sort out the gunpowder for the cannons. Gavin was at a lost on what to do or how can he help.

“Geoff, what can I do? Please, give me something worthwhile!” Gavin begged to Geoff as he passed.

“Help Jack, calm Ryan, comfort Ray, anything! We have to be in Kasabian as soon as we can, before it awakens,” he rushed past to help crewmembers tighten the sails.

“It awakens?” Gavin stood there in bewilderment. He decided to avoid the busy deck and decided to knock on his Captain’s door.

“Present yourself!” his Captain shouted and he pushed the wooden door open. Ryan was sitting at his table with a candle and his map. Ray was sitting on a stool in front of him. “Come sit with us Gavin, just finishing up the rest of the map.”

Gavin took his place on a chair next to Ray, who held the pendant in his hands. Gavin didn’t have the chance to see the new piece personally but saw that the second piece seemed like a sun and a moon as one with a foreign language written around it.

“Captain, Geoff said that it awakens, what is it _exactly_?” Gavin calmly blurted out in curiousity.

“The Flying Dutchman has released the mythological Cthulhu on us,” Ryan collectedly replied. Gavin felt his heart drop into his stomach.

“Are you being _bloody_ serious?”

“As serious as the map on Ray’s back. As serious as the witch on your old Captain’s ship has felt the shift in movement and might beat us to the treasure at this point. They already turned while we’ve just left the shore about ten minutes ago,” Ryan explained. Gavin saw the pain in Ryan’s blue eyes. “Captain Burnie might just win this time.”

“This time?” Gavin pushed on. Maybe he should stay quiet, it could get him in trouble. Ryan only smiled. It was truly a rare sight to catch him in such a mood.

He chuckled before putting down his pen and telling Ray he was done. “All you need to know is that Burnie and I have a past more than just being pirate and authority. When the time comes, you’ll understand.”

The ship had gone quiet, mostly to some going to sleep and others staying awake to keep guard. Gavin and Ray had fallen asleep on their stools and Ryan had carried them to his bed like children. He knew he wasn’t going to sleep that night and walked out from his cabin to see who was awake and who was asleep. He saw Jack fixing up some broken rope and decided to go see him.

“Hey Jack,” he saluted. Jack was trying to tie the final knot but it kept slipping through his hands and Ryan held it for him.

“Thanks, can’t sleep?” Jack said.

“Not when my crew is in danger of being eaten alive by a giant winged octopus.”

“And we’ll be ready for when he comes to see us. Don’t worry Ryan, we got your back,” Jack comforted with a good tap on his back. Ryan smiled and nodded before leaving him to continue his work.

It was a surprise to see his second in command steering the ship instead of Michael. He walked up the stairs to see him. Geoff saw him from the corner of his eye.

“Not much wind tonight, might just pull us back a little but at least Burnie won’t catch up.”

“Good to know, where’s Michael? And Lindsay?” he asked. Geoff smiled before pointing to a lit lamp at the front of the boat. Ryan squinted to see the two of them sitting next to each other on the ground. “Is that so..” he chuckled.

“I didn’t believe it either. It took a fisherman’s son to swoon a rebel Duchess. They’re cute,” Geoff commented  as he put back his hand onto the wheel. He hasn’t sailed the ship in a while.

“How are you doing?” Ryan asked Geoff out of concern.

“I miss my family, truth be told, but I left them in good hands and I promise them riches so Griffon never has to work another day in her life,” he sighed.

In the distance, the sun rose and the rest of the crewmembers awoke to continue their duties. Ryan yawned as his body wanted to sleep but his busy mind didn’t stop. He was waiting for Ray to wake up and give him news for the day.

Gavin awoke to the sound of heavy boots stomping above him. The body next to him didn’t feel foreign at all but he felt more at ease with the cursed man asleep next to him. Though he was asleep in his Captain’s bed and he gently shook Ray awake to tell him that they fell asleep in Ryan’s cabin.

“Gavin, I’m up,” Ray mumbled. He stretched his limbs before pulling the blanket off his lower body and retrieving his glasses.

“We fell asleep in Ryan’s cabin!” he exclaimed. Ray just shrugged it off.

“A bed is a bed, beside, that might just be our last good night’s sleep for a while, he’s coming.”

Gavin swallowed. He took Ray by the wrist and brought him outside in search to tell Ryan the news.

“Ryan!” Gavin shouted as he saw Ryan in the distance. Ryan stopped before turning to the two men running towards him. He knew it wasn’t good news.

“Cthulhu, Captain, he’s not far behind, neither is the witch,” Ray told him.

“Shit,” Ryan cursed before calling out for Geoff and Lindsay. They came running and told them of the news. “Equip every person on this ship! Prepare and load the cannons! Reinforce the ship!”

The crew became busy bumblebees on this ship, even Ryan was darting around giving orders and checking if everything was working correctly on his ship. Gavin stayed with Ray and became a messenger of some sorts, keeping track of Ray’s craft.

Barbara’s nose stung from the smell of the seaweed and the salt. Her hands shook as she looked over to the water in the front of the boat. Her bones ached from the evil spirit in the water. She had already told Burnie and Joel about Ryan’s shift in course and heading faster to Kasabian. Joel didn’t trust her but it was expected. Burnie never doubted her for a second. She had made friends with the Sea Artist: Jordan Cwierz. He used her word to guide them through the Atlantic waters.  He drew lines and calculated times.

“Do you really think we have a chance Barbara?” Burnie asked her. She turned around to see him ruffled up from coordinating the ship in the heat. He no longer wore his uniform to the point and his white shirt had dirty hand prints from going down in the weaponry. She sighed.

“We have to work as one, instead of against each other to beat him. They are preparing their ship right now. Maybe it’ll be best to turn back, save lives, save men,” Barbara insisted.

“We’re already on this journey, we’re not turning back when we’ve come so far,” Burnie insisted. “Think of the gold Barbara, you won’t have to run away anymore, and God Forbid I work with Captain Haywood and let him get away,” he reminded before going back on deck. It hit her hard and she found herself out of breath. She thought of how she was never in the same place for long, how she was shunned from society and with gold, with even a little gold, she could finally find a place to call home.

She searched the boat for Jordan, and saw his purple velvet jacket from the corner of her eye. He was with Miles Luna, the Navigator, telling him which way he should go and be careful of.

“Barbara!” Jordan greeted. He had the map he drew in his hands, pointing South-West.

“You’re the witch?!” Miles shouted. Jordan shot him a glare and Miles excused himself.

“Barbara, I don’t know if I should tell Burnie that we won’t get to Kasabian in time at all,” Jordan admitted. Miles groaned and Barbara turned to see the sails droop due to lack of wind.

“We might not even get there now,” Miles grumbled.

Barbara licked her finger and tested for wind. There was nothing but a breeze going South; barely enough to keep the boat moving. She began to swirl her finger in the air and mumble inaudible words under her breath and pointed forward and the wind picked up enough to jerk everyone forward in the boat a little. The sails raised and the boat was moving again. Jordan and Miles’ jaws dropped at the sight. She smiled, winked at them and went on her way.

“For the gold,” she said to herself. The wind did sail them, but the feeling in her bones worsened and she locked herself in her cabin, mumbling words of witchcraft to protect the boat and every living soul on it.  Tears fell from her eyes from the evil pain that shook her bones. No vial would be enough to protect them and she saved all her healing potions for the worse.

***

“How are you feeling Ray?” Gavin asked as he watched his friend stare into the distance of the Captain’s cabin. The wind shook the boat and he held onto his pendant even tighter than before. Gavin had placed his hand on his shoulder, rubbing the fabric, hoping to calm him down. He had no luck and whatever nonsense he spewed out of his mouth he would run to Ryan to tell him.

He had gone back to checking if his sword was still there on many occasions. It made him feel safe as the waves of the Atlantic ocean rocked the boat. He heard Geoff, Ryan and Lindsay call out duties outside the door on the dock. He was no longer just a simple deck mopper or a hostage. He was part of the crew now and he would do his duty to defend his crewmates through rain or shine.

Michael saw them in the distance, in the beginning of the fog. Lindsay was close by and he was sure she saw them too. He turned the wheel a hard left, hoping to go towards the clearing. Lindsay held onto Michael’s waist as she felt the shift.

“What the fuck, Michael?” Geoff screamed as he held onto the railing so he wouldn’t fall over.

“Spikes! Rocks! Every goddamn pointy rock is South-West!” he screamed back. Geoff looked at what was at sea and he was right. The fog was getting thicker the more South they went. The humidity creeped into their bones. Jack had come up on deck to see the fog.

“Is the ship ready for what is to come, Jack?” Geoff asked. Jack swallowed heavily. Ryan had come down to tell him the news merely hours ago and him and other crew members have been trying their best to reinforce the ship and fix anything that seemed small but it could have a large impact if any accidents would occur. His knuckles hurt from all the hammering. His arms hurt from sawing pieces to fit. His upper body was sore to the bone.

“I hope so,” he replied. He looked up and around. The fog enveloped the boat and soon the sails began to sag and the boat was a stop.

“Shit, man,” Geoff swore. Ryan felt the sweat drip down his face as he stood in place. Michael held onto the wheel and Lindsay held on tight to his waist.

Gavin watched Ray’s eyes turned large and black. He took Ray’s hand and dragged him outside and for a moment he thought he was suffocating in the fog.

“Ray!” Ryan shouted and rushed over to him. He placed his hands on his shoulder and looked into his eyes.

“He’s here,” he whispered. Gavin’s body trembled and the boat went quiet. Ryan looked terrified but everyone on the boat placed their hand on their hip to hold dear to their swords or guns.

Barbara’s body wasn’t prepared for the shock. Burnie had come to her when they reached the fog. He was having second thoughts about bringing Barbara on the ship. He was having second thoughts of the entire plan. He felt Barbara get out of his arms to stand back up.

“Barbara, please,” he begged.

“No, it’s fine,” she said as she stumbled forward. Ray wasn’t far, they were getting close and she was doing her best to push the boat forward to catch up with them.

Ray heard them coming and he saw the big Union Jack flag behind them. Ryan turned and swore that it was not the right time for Burnie to come after him.  Everyone on the boat watched as Captain Burnie’s boat slowed them next to them. The sound of a plank hit their railing. Geoff was ready to cut his head off with his sword but Ryan stopped him. Ryan watched Burnie walk the plank and onto his ship.

“Burnie, this isn’t the time,” he snarled

“It’s never the time with you, apparently, James, “ Burnie presented. Gavin stared at his old Captain from afar. He gulped, hoping that he wouldn’t see him.

“Can you let me go already? It’s been five years,” Ryan reminded him. Burnie couldn’t reply. It has really been five years since they chased after each other in a different sense. “Listen, there is Cthulu, beneath us right now. He is awake and he is angry. I have to kill this beast or my soul is forever lost in Davy Jones’ locker or Ray will forever be cursed by Kasabian. I have the Flying Dutchman on my back and might as well be in debt to Poseidon himself while I’m at it,” his yelled in Burnie’s face. His eyes softened as he saw Burnie turn away. He wanted to cup his face but he decided against it. What they had was long gone. “So, get off my ship.”

Burnie felt a pain in his chest that he hadn’t felt in years but he turned back on his plank and walked onto his ship. The ships began to rock and there were waves crashing hard against the sides. Ryan gripped onto the railing and looked over to the waters. His heart dropped into his stomach as he saw the largest suction cups and tentacles.

“Cthulu!” he shouted and his crewmates pulled out their swords. Burnie looked over into the water with fear and that’s when a tentacle shot out of the water and almost crashed into Ryan’s ship. Barbara was reciting spell after spell to protect their ship and Ryan’s as well. She watched a tentacle come crashing down and she lifted her hand and the tentacle cut into multiple pieces. Joel couldn’t believe his eyes and he could’ve vomited on sight. He pulled out his sword and begged that Barbara was enough to handle the monster. It slowly crept

The creature was exactly what the legends said. A man to be as large as Poseidon but with a face of an octopus and wings that spanned longer than any boat.

_“James_ ” it spoke.

“Shit,” Ryan swore.

“Prepare the cannons!” Geoff ordered. Everyone took their position and the first cannon to fire struck him in the arm without any luck. “This is going to be fucking impossible, Captain!”

Michael did his best to steer the boat against the current. Burnie went ahead and commanded his men to pull out their guns and cannons.

“Just, shoot anything at it. Bring it down.” he commanded. Their guns and pistols tried to shoot at him but the bullets bounced off like flies.

“Ray, do you know if we do ‘nything, even put it back to sleep?” Gavin shouted over the ruckus to Ray.

“James has to give up his soul, or pierce his heart, and he knows very damn well about both options. I am useless now.” he shouted back as the waves came crashing onto the boat. It soaked them both to the bone.

Ryan stared at the monster and cupped his pendant. It was given to him long ago, when he bet his life for treasure and now he was left with the consequences of his actions. He looked around him and looked at his precious crew perhaps for one last time.

“Hey! Cthulu! Legendary Monster of the sea! I’m right here,” he shouted. Cthulhu did a deafening noise as he spotted him in midst the smoke of the cannons. Ryan took a deep breath, handed Geoff his hat, and plunged into the waters.

Barbara saw Ryan plunge into the water and she quietly said a spell so he can breathe underwater. Cthulhu shrieked before going into the waters again. Barbara prayed that he’ll come out alive.

Sure enough, Ryan’s lungs were not used to being able to breathe underwater and he kicked hoping that he would go back to the surface for proper air. It was no use, Cthulhu was in front of him and ready to stab his claw into his stomach. He took a big gulp of water it processed that the witch was on their side. He pulled his sword and tried to swim as fast as he can towards the beast.

“Captain James Ryan Haywood, you owe me something very dear to you, and very dear to me. Give me the pendant,” Cthulhu said in its haunting deep voice. He held out his hand in front of him. The waters were muggy and green. His eyes shone bright yellow and his skin was a mossy, slimey green in the light of the sun that began to creep through the clouds. They were surrounded by falling cannon balls that echoed in the sea.

Ryan had thought of many options, some extremely unOrthodox to kill the beast and live on the line between life and immortality.  He thought of his crew. Geoff, a father and a husband who might never see his daughter again. Jack, whom was so loyal and kind since the beginning, only giving strength to a boat how had seen the worst. Michael, whom is living his dream of adventuring around the world alongside Lindsay, Lady Lindsay, whom he wished he could turn back time to when he took her for only a woman, and look at her like he looked at her now: a pirate. There was Ray, whom he wished for a better faith for him, someday and newly, Gavin, merely a hostage but now part of the heart of the ship. It almost made him smile.

“I owe you my soul, everyone wants my soul,” he cried. He was floating in the waters as if there was no gravity to bring him up or bring him down. Cthulhu looked at him with no remorse or mercy and he brought his giant claw to Ryan’s neck and broke the pendant from his neck. He closed his tired eyes and let the water overcome his senses and all he felt was the cold abyss.

Back on the boats, the water calmed and the fog lifted. Gavin, Ray, Michael, Lindsay, Geoff and Jack looked over into the water with any sign that Ryan would come up. Geoff held Ryan’s hat close to his chest.

“Is he dead?” Gavin asked. Everyone turned to him and then to each other.

“Who knows at this point? That fucker could make Davy Jones’ Locker home,” Geoff replied. Burnie looked into the waters and how everything seemed normal again. Barbara shed some tears and Joel couldn’t believe his eyes.

“C’mon, the treasure isn’t far,” Burnie said to Joel. He directed his crew to pull up the sails again and for Miles to keep his eyes out.

“Y-Yes Captain!” Miles said getting off the floor and twisting the wheel. Their ship caught the wind and they sailed past, going towards the island far off in the distance. They didn’t bother to keep up just yet.

Slowly, they lifted the sails and made their way to Kasabian. The waters were beautiful and calm. Everyone stayed quiet as they sailed. Gavin’s mind lingered on the thought that Ryan sacrificed his life to save them while Geoff’s mind lingered on where he went and what magic trick he was pulling this time. Jack wasn’t used to the sun but took it in as he looked at the small damages to the ship.

“Is it worth even going for the gold this time?” Michael asked Lindsay. She turned away from him to look at the front of the ship.

“Knowing Ryan, he might already be there,” she replied. She rest her head on Michael’s shoulder. Their shells jingled in the wind.

What Ryan felt under him was dry, hot, sand. He opened his eyes and coughed up water. His body hurt and he felt cold. He pushed himself up and looked up at the trees. He swore that he didn’t have his hat on him and hoped that Geoff didn’t lose it. He looked behind him and how the water went upshore under his boots. He turned to go into the jungle to walk along the path that Ray gave him. The jungle was thick and he had to push branches.

“Kasabian, Kasabian, what are your secrets? Every 100 years?” he sang to himself.  The island wasn’t very large and he followed the skulls on the trees and the bones still in the dirt from the past century. He came across a large round tile in the ground that looked fairly easy to open. He chuckled at it. It was credible, being in the center of the jungle and beautifully surrounded by trees and singing birds.  

“This is Kasabian’s treasure all right,” he said aloud. He heard the footsteps from far away and he didn’t dare walk away. Instead he wanted to welcome Burnie with the surprise of him being alive and walking.

“It should be right here,” he heard a voice announce and people push through the branches.

He met Burnie’s eyes in surprise.

“This is impossible!” he said in shock. He fell to his knees in front of the plate.

“But it is, and you beat my crew to the treasure,” he said to him. He looked up and caught Barbara’s eyes, who nodded and he smiled back. “Take it, you won the race.”

“There’s a catch,” Joel exclaimed.

“Nothing, the treasure is yours. Just move the plate,” he said showing them the plate.

“You three move the plate!” Joel ordered and three young men were able to lift the plate and move it. Under the plate was a chest under lock and key. Burnie crawled over to open it and gold coins glimmered and jeweled glittered in the sunlight. He closed it and the three men took it on themselves to bring it back to the ship. Burnie was speechless on what to say to him.

“I’m just, really damn happy you’re alive. Pass by sometime? Like before?” he asked. Ryan looked him but he couldn’t feel anything for him any longer as if his heart was now a block of ice.

“For you to put me in your jail and fall for you again? Never in one hundred years,” he replied. Burnie nodded and walked away. Barbara was last. He walked up to her and kissed her hot forehead. “When they open it, they will find only sand for that is part of the curse. There is a compartment underneath with about one hundred thousand pounds in gold and much more in jewels. Take it and run. You deserve it.” He felt the hot tears on his hands. She nodded before they walked together back to the beach. He could see his ship come safely onto the beach and his crew making their way to him.

Geoff stared in disbelief as he watched Burnie’s soldiers carry away a giant chest. He lifted his arms to Ryan with his hat.

“What in God’s name, Ryan?” he shouted. Gavin thought he was a mirage for how hot it was on the island.  Thought Ray knew something was entirely off as the pendant on his chest no longer gave him pain to wear. “Did you just give that English asshole the treasure? There must be something you’re not telling us.”

“How the fuck are you still alive?” Michael shouted as well. Lindsay smiled at Ryan, guessing right that he would be there first.

“I’ll tell you in due time, but, first, gold.” He smiled wide and led his crew back in the jungle. The tile was off the whole and it was strange to present them with an empty hole.

“Okay, nice, a hole, what now?” Jack asked, not impressed.

“Ray, your pendant?” he kindly asked and Ray slipped the chain over his head and into Ryan’s hand. Ryan took some steps away and shown it in the sun. He squinted as he read the code and the numbers on it. He walked back to the hole and began to push away sand until he saw a combination. He placed the pendant into the space and turned it in the way he believed was correct. There was a loud click and the ground shook under him as a hole opened next to it.  He pulled out the pendant and gave it back to Ray, knowing his life depended on it. Inside was another chest, much older and covered in spider webs. “Well, that was easier than expected.” Though he knew that under the chest was a trap. “Jack, get on the other end, we have to be extremely quick.” Jack nodded and placed his hands on the old gold handles. “If the ground starts to shake, we have to run faster than we ever ran before.” They lifted the chest and sure enough the ground started to shake.

“Run you bastards!” Geoff ordered and everyone started to run through the leaves. Ryan made sure to be behind everyone and he heard trees fall close behind him. Jack ran for his dear life but he couldn’t wait to be at the boat.

“Faster!” Ryan shouted as the ground became softer under him. Soon enough they reached the waters and other crewmembers helped pull the ship back in the water. They were in waist deep waters and the ship was ready to go. They heaved the chest onto the ship and they climbed the rope. They watched the island sink into a hole into the depths of the Earth to never be touched again. Ryan pulled off the rusted lock and opened the chest. There was more gold than he ever imagined. Everyone cheered that they succeeded.

After the chest was put away in storage for when the time would come for it to be used.

“Where to now?” Lindsay asked Ryan. He smiled at her.

“Got to go back to Portugal, I have a favour to fulfill,” he said as he looked at Gavin and how he was annoying Michael with his new collection of shells.  Lindsay understood and her heart filled with joy. She got up and walked over to yell at Gavin jokingly.

He looked down at his hands. They were still his hands but they seemed paler and less scarred, as if the waters healed all his wounds. The weight of the pendant was no longer there and he felt off without it. What struck him the most was how cold his skin was and how he no longer had scars, as if the waters washed them away. The weight of the pendant was no longer there as it was the only reminder he had to believe he was still alive. He took a deep breath, feeling the emptiness of his chest and the organ he depended on no longer worked.

He sighed as he got up to join his crew, wanting to push aside the dark thoughts.

“You ready for another adventure Gavin Free?” he mentioned. Gavin looked at him and smiled.

“You have me until the end, Captain.”

 


End file.
